Second Chances
by exeKieL
Summary: Thalia thought she was free of the Great Prophecy after she became a Hunter of Artemis and after the Second Titan War. Apparently not. Three Ghoulish Grandmas gave her a choice to change a choice in the past. To raze or preserve Olympus here we go again.
1. Chapter 1

I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIAN SERIES AND CHARACTERS IT BELONGS to RICK RIORDAN the WRITER OF THE SERIES

What would happen if you could undo something in the past? We'll Thalia Grace was given a chance by the Fates to change any decision she did in the past. What would it be let's find.

P.S. When you see a name designed like ::Thalia:: it means its Thalia's point of view, depends on whose name has that design.

Thalia and Luke 3

Old Grannies and Choices

It has been almost half a decade after the 2nd Titan War. And still fifteen year old Thalia Grace kept staring at the surface of the lake ignoring the curious Naiad beneath. Lady Artemis had given the Hunters some rest to recollect before their next adventure, so whenever this happened Thalia tends to just stare in space, fidgeting once in a while but still almost staring blankly into space always deep in thought.

::Thalia::

"If only…" I sighed five years ago my best friend died, the result was he made so many wrong choices, and you know what I did? I did nothing; I wasn't able to do anything because I had also made the wrong choices. Like back at Mount Tam I shouldn't have called him a traitor, I shouldn't have fought him, the hell I should have been crying my eyes out telling him to come back to me and Annabeth, but no I fought him thinking I could succumb him to submission, to make or force him to our side. I was such an idiot a huge idiot. He needed me, I could plainly see and read them in his eyes, I felt or rather knew that me not joining their cause would bring a nasty consequence on Luke's behalf. Yet I abandoned him to his fate because of my choice. I could have changed that I knew I could have done something to change his mind, but I didn't, thinking he'd realized it in himself that his wrong that joining Kronos would be good for _our family_. That if he still cared or loved me he'd be on my side, but I was too ignorant to his own feelings and how he might have interpreted my words. Another no so great choice I did, which is the only good choice I choice in a very long run is joining the Hunters yes I found a new family but I traded my past family for them. I traded Luke and even Annabeth's presence to be a Hunter, just to be able to escape the prophecy I was selfish. Again I didn't thought about the others who'd suffer from my choice Luke and Percy.

Again pondering the past, unearthing the pain it brought will be the curse I'll forever bear being immortal and all. The wrong choice I made that might have drove Luke into making the wrong choices of his own. I'll forever silently lament for the sad fate of my lost love.

I buried my sorry face on my hands and silently wept. Nothing in the world could help me in my silent misery even if I am the daughter of Zeus. Thunder crackled in the sky. I didn't cringe, it was just Dad, oh how I wish a lightning bolt would hit and send me off to the Underworld. But if ever Dad would let a lightning bolt, which I think he'd forbade were to hit me. It'll probably singed me but not kill me, I can only die if I ever broke my vow that is if I ever fall in love with a man and prefer his company other than the Hunters. I scoffed at the thought. I'll never ever love anyone other than you know who. I can't probably openly say it even in my mind probably, better not risk it. No one could ever replace my best friend in my heart, that's the deepest reason why I chose to become a Huntress.

After pushing Luke off the cliff back on Mount Tam I thought I'd killed him. Oh boy my whole world came tumbling down after I pushed him to his death, when I saw his broken figure below I forgot my fear of heights I just thought that 'I just killed Luke, I just killed my best friend' and I wish the earth beneath me would also crumble down and send where he was. Thinking he was dead and knowing nobody could take his place in my heart I chose to become a Huntress. I'll never love anyone as I'd loved him. And loving anyone other than him would mean betrayal and death to me. Which technically speaking is true, loving someone more and other than him, will result to breaking my vow and death maybe not immediate death. You get the idea falling in love with someone means breaking the vow once the vow is broke you're not immortal anymore.

The other way for me to die is to fall in battle, which is very unlikely. I'm the best Huntress there is well second only to my half-sister and mistress Lady Artemis. I'm not full of air, I survived the second titan war, all those nasty monsters Kronos has summoned from Tartarus, I even survived Hera's scowling statue which is just a pile of rocks, I'm not just gonna let myself fall against any weak monster. It'll be so dishonorable for me.

Busy with my thoughts I didn't hear them coming. Okay, okay even the best could easily fall just because of ignorance, so I was distracted with my thoughts I didn't notice them at all. I turned my back to come face to face with three ancient looking women, with pale faces wrinkled like fruit leather, silver hair tied back in white bandannas, bony arms sticking out of bleached cotton dresses. One was carrying a basket full of yarn and the other was knitting a huge sock, while the other one was knitting the other end. There and then I knew I was looking at the three Fates.

I hadn't seen since I was twelve which was almost fifteen years ago when one of them cut a blue yarn. Now I realized it was Luke's life she cut. Even though I thought it was mine when I took my supposed last stand near Camp Half-blood's boarders, where Dad turned me into a pine tree. It was ironic cause back then if I had took six steps towards Luke and Grover then I would have been safe inside the camps boarders and I wouldn't have to fight and got turned into a pine tree. Go figure at least my pine tree now clearly stood at the boarders. When you reach the other side of the tree you'd be safe inside camp.

I stood up slowly. Barely holding my breath, these were the most powerful beings know throughout the Western Civilization. They weave the thread of life of each and every mortal. Even though I'm immortal I still succumb to them, my immortality isn't like the Gods.

"Moirae, what brings me the pleasure of your presence?" I politely asked

"Ahh you see dear" said the old lady in the middle

"Wait sister a proper introduction must take place first, surely our little Thalia would like to know our names, Morae stands for the three of us its best if she can address us individually" said the one in the left

"Yes Clotho is right" said the one on the right

"Very well" said the other

"I' am Clotho, the Spinner, I spin the thread of Life" said the one on the left

"I' am Lachesis, The Disposer of Lots, I assign each man his destiny" said the one on the right, right then I gulped as much as my blood was rising I couldn't do anything once she has decided there is no turning back on one's destiny, as much as I hate how my early years has played out.

"And I' am Atropos, Alas I carry the abhorred shears" said the one in the middle, she then pulled out a huge pair of scissors—gold and silver, a long-bladed shear. When I saw the pair of scissors, I feared for my life, even Kronos Scythe Backbiter was much less scarier compare to the pair of scissors. Once she decided to cut one's thread of life it'll be over for that person. She snipped a lot of threads during the Second Titan War I gave you my word for that.

"I-I'm" I started to bow my head

"Yes, we know child" Said Clotho

"Thalia Grace Daughter of the Lord of the Sky Zeus" declared Lachesis hearing my surname made me winced but her chilly voice made my blood run cold

"You see dear as I was saying before my dear sisters interrupted me" said Atropos and looking at her sisters. "We came here to give you a choice"

"Me?" I was shocked of all the Gods and immortals why me?

"Yes dear is there anyone else around here? I'm afraid not" said Clotho

"We give you a choice and a chance, we'll let you unravel a thread from your tapestry of fate" said Lachesis holding out a huge electric blue and silvery gray sock. She said tapestry right? It looks like a sock to me.

"Why me?" I asked trying my nerve to raise an eyebrow at the Godlike Grandmothers "I've done nothing to deserve such a privilege..."

"Well you see my dear the prophecy isn't yet over" said Clotho

"Just because Zeus pulled you out of the time by turning you into a tree, evading your decision making day on your proper 16th birthday" said Lachesis "and becoming a Huntress, to avoid the prophecy, doesn't stop you making a huge decision on your 16th birthday now do you? "

"But wasn't Percy the one in the prophecy? He chose to preserve Olympus by giving Luke Annabeth's knife" I said utterly confused

"Yes, he's done his part of the prophecy he has chosen" chastised Lachesis "While you haven't, you still gotta make another choice to preserve or raze Olympus once you're sixteen"

"But I' am immortal, I won't become sixteen if I had not broken my vow to Artemis, which still makes me technically fifteen, and I haven't yet broken my vow" a declared in such a weak voice

"Oh yes you have my dear, you declared your love for the son of Hermes" winked Clotho

I just stood there open mouthed.

"You can't bury your love for him can you now, you said 'if only' and your thought had already declared it, which now dissolves you vow" continued Lachesis

I guess I declared it didn't I. I sighed for my lost love, if only I done something for him.

"I guess..." I looked down "so technically I'm sixteen now...?"

"Yes, and now it's time to fulfill your prophecy whether your choice would raze or save Olympus" said Lachesis

"What exactly is my choice?" I sounded like a demanding brat "I mean my choices..."

"Oh it simple really dear" said Atropos "You just have to chose, any thread to pull"

"Which is to say, you can change one decision you've done in the past or not" said Clotho thought her face was emotionless I could almost see a glint her eyes

"And which decision and in what time it's up to you" added Lachesis

"But isn't changing a decision in the past would unravel the present I have now?"

"Yes and all threads that are intertwined with yours will also be unraveled" said Clotho

I stood there staring at the Morae I could change any of the decisions I've done in the past. I-I could even save Luke if I chose the correct decision to make.

"Is there a catch to this?" I'm sure nothing is free; they just can't make me do it for no apparent reason, can they?

"No" answered Clotho

"It simple really dear, both you and Percy are destined to make a choice that would preserve or raze Olympus, apparently you just delayed your decision making when you were turned into a pine tree, and became a Hunter" Lachesis stated

"We can't just let you go without making your big decision now can we, you have to make your decision, you can't escape us" continued Atropos and clutched my right hand, it brought chills right down my spine

"Just hold out your hand two the tapestry dear, and think of the time you made a decision and change it" Clotho patted my hand

"How exactly am I gonna change my decision"

"Just go on and touch the tapestry dear and think of time you'd wanna warn yourself, so you could change whatever decision it might be, and everything will be on our hands" Clotho continued to pat my hand, if she was trying to reassure me it's alright but actually she's doing the opposite I'm freaking out, one false move and I'd probably put all our efforts in the Second Titan War to waste all of my sisters sacrifices would be naught. But I couldn't back out they said so I can't escape them, now I must make this decision right here and now

I slowly moved my hand toward the sock, at first I was reluctant to touch it, but then I did. I was suddenly sucked inside the sock

AN::

This is my first fanfic about POJ. So help me with your reviews may it be good or bad :D


	2. Me and Myself

I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIAN SERIES AND CHARACTERS IT BELONGS to RICK RIORDAN the WRITER OF THE SERIES

PS:: 'lil Thalia means that it's the twelve year old Thalia I'm talking about and not the Hunter Thalia

Thalia and Luke 3

Me My Mother

::Thalia::

I felt nauseous after being time warped by a sock? I turned around and didn't find the old grandmas. But what I found is that I'm somewhere in New York almost 30 miles from Long Island. They said I could choose what time to go back right? But where am I? I mean the younger me. I kept walking of course, I passed by newspaper stand to see what date it was, and as I traveled fourteen years back in time. I bit my lip because it was the night before I would become a pine tree for the next six years, till Luke poisoned my tree and Percy save it with the Golden Fleece. If I remember correctly, just right about now...

A crash sounded from the next block. I run as fast as I can to find. Luke. Whoa I really did go back in time. He was still the 14 year old boy I knew, no scar and he hasn't yet acquired his permanent scowling face.

"Luke! Look out!" I heard myself screamed. The younger me I mean. Wrong move, that made Luke turn toward the younger me and away from the Cyclops. Whack. The Cyclops hit him with his club. I was ready to run and help but I knew they could handle it and it's not yet time for me to meet 'lil Thalia. I just watched as 'lil Thalia and Luke battled the ugly Cyclops.

::Normal Point Of View::

"Hey ugly!" shouted 'lil Thalia and threw a can at the Cyclops, trying to turn his attention from Luke and onto her as Annabeth skirted behind the trashcans towards Luke. "You want me right? I'm the tastiest right? Being daughter of Zeus and all so come and get me!" 'lil Thalia threw another can getting the full Cyclops.

"Yes! Yes! Daughter of Zeus tasty! All mine" the Cyclops exclaimed as he patted his club against his hands and slowly walked towards 'lil Thalia, who again threw another can, it hit the Cyclops right on his eye. "Rawrgh!" it screamed in pain and charge at Thalia still with his eyes closed. Just as the Cyclops was going to clobber 'lil Thalia with his club, Ageis spiraled to life and with a clank it blocked the club. And with a horrible cry the Cyclops dissolved into monster dust.

"Sorry ugly but she's mine" said Luke as he wipes off the monster dust from his knife. He gave 'lil Thalia a sly grin and pulled her up in his arms. Blood was still trickling down his forehead.

"Annabeth, would you mind looking for Grover beneath those crates?" 'lil Thalia pointed behind her at the far end of the alley was a pile of knocked down crates. "I think he might have fainted again over there..." Annabeth stared at 'lil Thalia "I'll just fix Luke first, then well come help you there is that alright?"

"Uhm.. okay..." Annabeth nodded and jogged towards the pile of crates.

"Fix me?" Luke grinned at 'lil Thalia when Annabeth was out of earshot

'lil Thalia just knocked Luke down on the floor. "Ow" he whined, but still grinning. 'lil Thalia bend down, and wiped off the blood from Luke's forehead. "It still hurts you know..." stated Luke "would you mind giving it a kiss to make it go away?" he continued grinning. 'lil Thalia just stared at Luke, like she was thinking 'as if it's going to happen' but she turned towards where Annabeth run off to make sure she was not only out of earshot but also out of sight. Then she gave Luke a quick peck on the forehead.

"Aw that's all" said Luke sounding upset, but started to stand up along with 'lil Thalia

"Stop your whining Luke..." 'lil Thalia said "That's all your gonna get from me" then she turned to walk towards Annabeth trying to hide her starting blush face. "We need to see if Grover's alright"

"Hey, goatman always gets the worry meter more than I do, no fair..." muttered Luke as he followed 'lil Thalia

"Hey, your big and strong, and I know you'd always be okay" stated 'lil Thalia as she looked at Luke and smiled "Grover's still young despite how he looks, we have another kid in the family to look after so stop whining you're the big Daddy here aren't yah" she stopped walking and waited for Luke to stand beside her

"Yeah, yeah" once beside 'lil Thalia he placed his left hand on 'lil Thalia's left shoulder, "and you'd be the Mommy" he gave 'lil Thalia a quick kiss on the cheeks and grinned as her face started to turn pink. They continued walking towards Annabeth and now the unconscious Grover on her lap.

::Thalia::

"Man, how will I get myself away from Luke and the others" I sighed as I idly stir the hot chocolate on the paper cup. I saw 'lil Thalia and the others walked across the cafe from the window. I didn't bother hiding myself; I barely look the same as when I was twelve. Here's the difference from twelve year old me and the presently sixteen me other than being taller and looking more mature.

Twelve year old me had splashes of freckles on the nose, while sixteen year old me has none, they faded when I grew up

Twelve year old me had short punk style haired, while sixteen year old me has long silky black hair with a little waves on the ends.

Twelve year old me wore dark eyeliner around my stormy blue eyes, while sixteen year old me barely wore any make-up at all.

::Normal Point Of View::

Luke and the others were walking casually on the street when he spotted fifteen year old Thalia looking at them.

::Luke::

Whoa did the Cyclops hit me really hard on the head I'm seeing my dream version of Thalia inside that cafe. I shook my head a little trying to get the girl's face out of my head, which made me dizzy.

"I'm sorry Luke if I'm heavy" whimpered Gorver "I-I'll walk from here..." started to shift on my back

"No don't Grover" I said though Grover looked the same age as Thalia, he very much thinks like a seven year old "just getting something off my head"

"Did I wrap the bandages too tight Luke?" asked Thalia stopping in front of me, I can hear worry in her voice despite hear trying to suppress it. I just shook my head No and gave her a grin

"I'm fine really Thalia" I smiled "But I think I saw your Mom back inside the cafe we passed by" I whispered. Thalia just stared at me her expression was worried or fear I can't quite tell.

"The woman looked so much like you, though she had no freckles in her face and she had long hair"

And before I could say anything more, Thalia just ran pulling Annabeth, I ran after. She was fast, but we finally stopped at the outskirts of town, I turned to look behind me I thought a monster was chasing us but nope there wasn't any monster in sight.

"Let's camp here for tonight, where almost there aren't we Grover?" said Thalia as she started to make a pit for our camp fire. Grover nodded furiously, I placed him beside Annabeth who was now sitting under the pine tree trying to catch her breath.

"Hey why did you run that, like a monster was chasing us when I mentioned your Mom?" I asked Thalia as we started to pick up dried wood for our camp fire

"Luke you know I too had issues with my mother" she stopped picking up branches "I just don't wanna see her Luke, I ran away from didn't I"

I stared at Thalia for the last two years we've been runaway renegades, and in those two years I barely saw her show weakness. I hated seeing her so fragile, as much as I want to hug her, she'd turn away from me, she hated being weak in front of anybody even me.

"Hey it-it's okay" I placed my right hand on her shoulder; it made my heart skip a beat when she place her hand over it. "I'm here, Annabeth too we're a family now aren't we? Everything is going to be aright even without our parents' help"

"I know Luke..." she turned and gave me a weak smile "we'll always be a family" I couldn't help myself and I gave her a quick peck on the cheeks

"Always my dear, I love you" I answered, she clasped my free hand and we walk side by side back to our campsite. Grover was entertaining Annabeth with charades, too bad for him Annabeth is really good at the game.

::Thalia::

I can't believe that he recognized me. And what is he getting on that I looked like mother. He never saw her. But I took a quick glance on the pond and damn I do resemble my Mom, though Mom had golden blonde hair just like Jason's other than that I really do look like her.

I still kept my distance from them waiting for the right time to have a personal talk with myself.

::Luke::

It's a good thing Annabeth was still exhausted from all the running this afternoon she fell right asleep with Grover after dinner, now I can spend quality time Thalia.

"I'll take tonight's watch Luke; you should get some rest" said Thalia as she tends to the glowing fire "The Cyclops must have hit you hard, than what you're letting us to believe"

"I'm fine Thalia" I sat beside her in comfortable silence, she the leaned on me and placed her head on my shoulders "You sure?" she meekly asked "Yeah I'm sure" I gently placed my head on top of hers and smelling her jet black hair which smelled like conifers and evergreen.

"I hope we'd get there by tonight Luke" she said quietly "I don't think we could hold out much longer against those monsters..."

"We'll get there soon Thalia I'm sure of it..." I tried to assure her but my heart sank heavy we've been running for days on end, heck for the past week this is the only night we're able to rest. I hate to believe that this might be a 'calm before the storm' thing. I've been battered and bruised by monsters from protecting Thalia and the others, I'm not sure we could take on another attack. I hate it but Thalia might be the one who has to fight next time we're attacked, even though I try my best to keep her safe. I held Thalia in my arms afraid that she'll disappear from me when I let go.

"Luke..."

"Yeah Thals?"

"You'd do anything to keep our family safe right?" we both stared at the flickering flames

"Of course I do" I answered "I'll do anything and everything to protect our family especially you Thalia I love you so much I can't lose you"

"I love you too Luke..." she buried her on my chest "I don't want to lose you either"

"Thalia can I?" I raised my head and raised her face to look at mine; her eyes were more dazzling than any stars in the night sky. She gave me quick nod.

For the first time in my life I kissed a girl. Not just a girl, but I kissed Thalia my best friend and my girlfriend. I finally had the guts to kiss her on the lips; it was a long and blissful kiss. It's the only thing I'm glad about the Gods not bothering their children. If Zeus cared to bother what we're up to he might have sent a lightning bolt to hit me for kissing his daughter, but Gods never care at the affairs of their children. Brush off those nasty thoughts Luke; don't spoil the night and the kiss.

I was in total bliss after the kiss. I hate to say it but I fell as sleep after Thalia and I talked about random things, exhaustion caught the better of me.

::Thalia::

I dislike eavesdropping, and it was really weird to eavesdrop on myself, but I can't help it I need to check on myself. As much as I can't believe I'm saying this but Luke and little me looked really cute there under the tree. Then I saw Luke fell as sleep leaning on little me.

I simply threw an acorn on the ground next to where 'lil Thalia and Luke where sitting. It quickly got 'lil Thalia's attention. I came out of my hiding place so that she could see me.

::'lil Thalia::

Huh where did the acorn come from? I looked around and saw my Mom behind a tree. Wait Mom? As much as I want to run, I clutched on to Luke even tighter. I know he sleeps like a log but being in his arms, it felt like the safest place for me, in a way. I always feel at ease with his presence.

The weird thing about my Mom behind that tree is that she was wearing no jewelry and make-up which is very unlikely to happen. She was apparently dressed like one of Artemis' hunters. She wore a silver jacket, beneath it was a black t-shirt with a bow and arrow silvery design. She had a silver circlet which ran across the top of her head like a tiara like the one Zoe Nightshade wore. Mom can't be a Hunter as if. If Mom would be a Hunter of Artemis then I'm not a demigod.

I looked straight into her eyes which beckoned me to come towards her. I don't know what made me, but I slowly slipped away from Luke's arms, and reluctantly walked towards my Mom.

"Thank goodness Luke finally slept" she said quietly. Weird how come she knows Luke? She can't be Mom "I don't know how much time left I have-" she continued

"Hey, you're not my Mom who are you? Why do you look so much like her? And what's with the Artemis Hunter's outfit you're wearing and what you mean how much time" I quickly blurted out my question. This girl in front of me looked liked two years older than Luke, but her eyes looked very very mature for her age.

"Yes I know you'd have a lot of questions to ask me but I have little time to explain..." she answered patiently and somehow she slowly became transparent "First I'm not Mom the heck I'd never expected to look like her at this age... I'm you the older you"

"Whoa hold it me? You?" Nice my wonderful night with Luke is now turning weird

"Yes, I know it's hard for you to believe, but believe me I'm you and I'm here to warn you" she quickly said, as her image flickered

"Warn me about?" now she got my attention "If you're warning me that monsters want to eat me because I'm Zeus' daughter, I already figured that on my own thank you"

"Not that" she groaned looking sad "I'm here to tell you to fight" she said then she seemed to mentally slap herself "I mean stay alive, no matter what they say just stay alive Thalia for your-I mean our sake"

"What you mean I'm gonna..." yeah an older me telling me to stay alive at this moment as if I already have a passport to Hades. But hey she's there standing like looking fifteen-sixteen?

"I can't tell you much, it's just that a lot of monsters are gonna follow you to Camp Half-Blood, sure enough Luke will be safe trust me. Fight only to defend yourself, and stay alive for me do you understand that Thalia? Trust" she said frantically as she slowly turned to mist "stay alive and remember it's not yours"

"What's not mine?" now I was frantic

"The pro..." her voice barely audible as she disappeared then I saw three grandmothers not far from where she was standing busily unraveling a huge sock and quickly vanished as they appeared.

It was really turning into a weird, weird night. I quickly sprinted back to the campsite and furiously shook Luke to consciousness

"Luke, wake up!" I nearly yelled through the early morning, he mumble a few inaudible words "Luke please wake up!" this time I pretended to sob which wasn't hard, after the future me said what might happen. "Luke, monsters!" I screamed to his ear.

"Wha? Where? Where?" he scrambled up and drew his bronze knife. If I hadn't been quick he might have unintentionally slashed me with the knife.

"We need to go right now. I got a bad feeling about today." I said picking up my knapsack "Go wake Annabeth and Grover, I'll break camp."


	3. I Made My Choice

ssI DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIAN SERIES AND CHARACTERS IT BELONGS to RICK RIORDAN the WRITER OF THE SERIES

I Made My Choice

::Luke::

Bad enough I woke up with Thalia yelling 'monsters', even though there weren't any on sight yet. I had a bad feeling about today as well. "What a nice start for the day." I grumbled under my breath and looked at Annabeth who was still sleeping. I didn't have the heart to wake up the little kid so I coaxed her sleepy form to climb on my back for a piggyback ride. Grover was pretty much shaken with Thalia yelling monsters and all so I didn't have to wake him up.

"Grover, how many more days till we get there?" asked Thalia as we trudge up a hill it was almost noon when we decided to rest for a bit.

"I think we'll reach there by sun down if we hurry." Grover answered and again sniffed the air. "I smell monsters a lot of them..." he gulped

"Then let's start moving then, we don't want to get caught up with those monsters especially at night" I said. Bad enough we don't have good eyesight like the monsters at night, but we're already battered and bruised and really, really exhausted. I doubt we'd have a chance against them once they caught up with us especially at night.

Thalia, Grover and I with Annabeth on my back started to sprint downhill. When we reach the bottom of the hill we caught sight of our first monster, huge and ugly hellhound. We continued running with Grover leading the way, thought I kept my fingers crossed that we won't get us lost this time. Last time we were chased by monsters with Grover leading the way to Camp he got lost and well we got captured by a Cyclops. Good thing Annabeth saved us.

"I'll slow it down" shouted Thalia and activated her shield. I wanted to protest but I can't fight with Annabeth on my back. We had to keep running. I saw Thalia at the corner of my eye threw her spear with deadly accuracy towards the hellhound. I guess the hellhound was stupid enough to think it was a hugged stick or something and tried to catch the spear with its mouth. Too bad for it the spear head went straight to its throat before it could snap the spear and it dissolved into monster dust.

"Hurry run! I think I saw a bunch more behind it!" I heard Thalia shouted behind me. We tried to hide to catch our breath but as soon as we were able to breathe easily the monsters just appeared at the horizon so we had to keep running all the time.

"I'm tired... I can't run anymore..." grumbled Annabeth between her breaths.

"Hop on my back kiddo, I'll carry you." I said. Once on my back I started to run again. All we've been doing is run. Who wouldn't be, with a group of ugly monsters fresh from the Underworld were after us. I hate it, so much for having gods for parents. They won't even lift a stinking finger to help us.

"There! Camp Half-Blood Hill!" yelled Grover "On the other side of that hill we'll be safe, we're almost at the boarders now!"

It was still too far away, we're about fifty meters from the foot of the hill. And 100 more meters to the top. I evaded a hellhound who tried to pounce on my back, but I was too slow it was able to graze Annabeth's legs. It came at me again but I ducked and stab it on its side, Annabeth also stab it just above where my knife landed on the hellhound. Grover was now playing a shrilling tune, it confused the other monsters a little and unfortunately it also gave us a nasty headache.

"Thalia we're almost there how are you holding up?" I shouted Thalia who was bringing up the rear, holding here shield to try and scare the monsters to retreat.

"Just peachy!" she groaned. Blood trickled down her head as well as in her right ankle. "Just run, I can still hold them back"

"But Thalia, you need to get to safety!" yelped Grover as a giant grabbed him by the hoof, whisked him in the air and threw him forward right on top of the hill.

"Grover!" yelled Thalia "Luke! Go get Grover I'll hold them back" she side stepped to avoid the ugly flying hags, which Grover called the Kindly Ones (If they were kind they should have left us alone) but a hellhound pounded on her as she side stepped and flew across hitting a huge rock. I tried to run to her.

"Luke!" screamed Annabeth from behind and pushed me down, with quick thinking she held out her knife and the hellhound slashed itself on Annabeth's knife as it sailed over us.

"Run! I'll be alright I promise!" Thalia yelled as she held out Aegis to defend herself from one of the Furies whip.

"Leave her alone you shriveled up hag!" I screamed and threw a stone at the hag. She just turned and hissed at me.

"I don't need you half-blood. We only want her." She screeched and pointed to where Thalia should have been. But as the hag turned to me she quickly moved away from the fury and had bounded half way up the hill.

"Hey Fury you want me right? Come get me!" screamed Thalia brandishing her shield. The Fury took one last death glare at me and hopped off towards Thalia, and I mean hopped of like a bird on the ground walking. (Which isn't technically far off she had bird talons for feet).

I stood up and limped up the hill slashing, dodging monsters that were coming at me. I was also making sure Annabeth was safe on my back, even though she was protecting me from behind. "Almost there Annabeth" trying to assure her, although I didn't even know where the boarders to safety are. I just run towards where the giant threw Grover. Because I found it odd the giant didn't came chasing after him on top of the hill, even though the giant was calling Grover dinner a moment ago.

"Grover! Grover's there Luke" pointed Annabeth at the top of the hill where Grover lay unconscious. We ran toward him. Sure enough as we got to the crest of the hill where we saw on the other side was a valley that looked like a farm. On the other side Thalia was fighting off the monsters that were following us.

"I-I think it's safe here Annabeth I-I think the monsters won't come after us here..." I placed her down next to Grover. "But to make sure, can-can you drag Grover downhill? Towards that house?" I quickly pointed at the house with glowing windows. "I-I'm gonna go and help Thalia" I quickly turned and came running towards Thalia, without even looking back to see if Annabeth followed my instructions.

"Thalia!" I screamed running to where Thalia was, who was losing a battle against the three nasty Furies.

"No Luke!" she shouted "Get back they only want me!" she stabbed one Fury in the gut which only howled in angry frustration. The other two swung their flaming whips towards Thalia. I side stepped away from the giant who threw Grover at the summit of the hill and stabbed him on the back. "That's for Grover!"

Two more hellhound bounded towards me and I quickly stepped back to prepare to pounce. But halfway across the top hill the ugly dogs seemed to hit a wall and staggered backwards. They barked and snapped at me, and turned back. I knew then I was safe inside the boarder, I saw Annabeth slowly but surely dragging Grover by the hooves half way down the side of the hill.

::Thalia::

"Ugly dogs, come play with Thalia!" I provoked the hellhounds that were chasing Luke. I had to buy them time to run towards the camp. I had to distract these monsters away from them, it wasn't that hard. All they want is me not them.

"You shouldn't have been born" hissed one of the Furies "It would have saved us a lot of trouble"

"Why? Is it a sin to be born?" I growled "I didn't choose to be born with this kind of life you know" if I could keep them talking long enough, Luke could get away.

"Not really dear" the other fury hissed "It's just that you weren't supposed be alive, so were gonna fix that up for you" then she gave me a malicious grin

"So save us the trouble of fighting you, in order to kill you, we'll go easy on you in the fields of punishment" the first Fury pulled at her whip.

"As if! I'll die first, before you get to eat my friends!" I shouted at her. Then I felt a tug in my gut and an arc of lightning came out of my spear head and, disintegrated the first Fury. The two others, backed up a little shocked at what happened to their sister. It gave me enough time to run almost at the top of the, and killing the two hellhounds that were blocking my way.

"Thalia!" I heard Luke screamed from the distance and out of the corner of my I saw him limping back up the top of the hill towards me.

"Just go! You need to be safe" I turned and screamed at him. Tears were forming in the corners of my eyes. I had to save him. I need to keep him safe from these hags. I need to destroy them before Luke could come to me. I had to, I'm not afraid to die, just so I could save him.

I faced the two Furies with hate. I pointed my spear at Fury number two ready to charge. 'Stay alive' my voice rang inside my head 'Luke will be safe. Trust me.' I remembered my weird conversation with sixteen year old me last night. 'Fight only to defend, stay alive'

I hesitated. In that single moment, a flaming whipped lashed itself on my right arm. I screamed in pain and let go of my spear. Am I gonna die here? The Fury tried to pull me towards her but I struggled to move backward away from her, despite the fact that my right hand was burning. I threw Aegis at her hit right in the face "Ow" she screeched letting go of her whip. My right arm was scorched, I had no shield. I picked up my spear with my left hand and was ready to poke the Fury number three. 'Move back Thalia' my head told me 'no stand up and fight I'm no coward' the rebel side of me said. 'I'll go down heroically to save my friends, don't be a coward Thalia'

I was about to charged at the third Fury when I saw my older self, her sad eyes as if she knew this was going to happen and that's way she wanted me to stay alive. Something nasty will happen if I charged, and she wanted to prevent it. It took one last glanced at the Fury and threw my spear at Fury number three. I didn't look back to see if I hit her or not. I turned the opposite direction and ran towards Luke. But before I could get to him, I felt something stab my back and my world turned black.

AN::

Thanks for the two review. I really appreciated it. :) Sorry for any late updates I'll be committing in the future, since class is starting and I just returned to writing stories out of boredom. I'll do my best to update early as long as I don't encounter much writer's block and many difficult projects.

THANK YOU so MUCH FOR THE UPDATE :D


End file.
